Blurred Lines
"Blurred Lines" 'by ''Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams is featured on'' Just Dance 2014, ''Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers '''Classic P1 The dancer is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a blue fedora, a grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and a yellow glove. He resembles . He has a cyan outline. P2 ' The dancer is a man with short brown hair. He is wearing sunglasses, blue denim jacket, a yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow glove. He resembles . He also has a cyan outline. Blurredlines coach 1 big.png|P1 Blurredlines coach 2 big.png|P2 'Extreme ' ' The extreme dancer is a woman with long black hair in a ponytail. She is wearing black sunglasses, gold hoop earrings, a long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweat pants, a gold belt, grey shoes, and a blue glove. She resembles one of the dancers from the music video. She has an orange outline. Fanmade P1 P1 '''is JUSTMAXWII in real life wearing a brown vest over a black shirt. He also wears a brown belt over a pair of long black pants. '''P2 P2 is a girl wearing a white short dress and a pair of glass slippers. JustMaxBL Coach1.png|P1 (Original) JustMaxBL Coach2.png|P2 (Original) Justmaxbl_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Justmaxbl_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Updated) Background Classic Different shapes and colours, ranging from green to apricot, and yellow to red. Grey versions of female dancers from the same game are shown (except for ''Man Down''). 'Extreme' The extreme version's background is in the style of all the other extreme versions. The colours flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Fanmade An ordinary room; there is a wall with lights behind the two dancers. A shadow also appears behind the two dancers. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: At the line "You're the hottest ... in this place," shake both of your arms. Gold Moves 2 and 3: At the lines "Get up-a" and "What you don't like work," rub your right leg with your right arm. Blurred Lines GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 BL GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Blurred Lines GM.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 BL GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game 'Extreme' There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: At the line "I hate these blurred lines," throws your hands out quickly. Gold Move 3: At the line "What you don't like work," make a square with your arms, with your right hand closest to your face. Goldmove blurredlinesaltdlc 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Goldmove blurredlinesaltdlc 2.png|Gold Move 3 BL Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game BL Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Background The background contains some female dancers, all of which are on the same game (with an exception of the last one). * Feel This Moment * It's You (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love (P1) * Starships * Man Down Appearances in Mashups Blurred Lines ''is featured in the following mashup: Classic * [[Ievan Polkka|''Ievan Polkka]] (B.F.F.) Mashup Blurred Lines has an unlockable''' 'Mashup worth 5 Mojo coins. The Mashup doesn't have gold moves. Dancers ''(No repeats) * Crazy in Love (JD2) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) * Fame (JD) * Boomsday (JD3) * ??? (JD2014) * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) * Fine China (JD2014) * Dun N' Dusted (JD3) * Forget You (JD3) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) * California Gurls (JD3) * On The Floor (JD4) * Gentleman ''(Sweat) (''JD2014) * A Little Less Conversation ''(''JD) Captions The Extreme dancer for Blurred Lines appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: Extreme * Spinning Braid (sometimes missspelled as Spining Braid) * Groovy Shake * Like a Frog Trivia * Blasted and B**ch are censored. However, B**ch can be slightly heard. * In the original song, there is a verse by T.I. but his part is not on the game, either because it was too explicit or to save time. * The Extreme version's coach is meant to look like one of the girls from the music video. * The Extreme version's coach highly resembles the dancer from American Girl. Coincidentially, the Extreme routine and American Girl came out as DLC's on the same day. * P2 highly resembles the dancer from One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) and P5 from the 6-player version of Kiss You. * The Extreme coach's hair gets in her face in the beginning of the song. * Fine China appears at the end of the Mashup. However, when it changes, Fine China is still seen concluding the routine. ** The game files for the background dancers reveal this coach to be for a song called mandown, revealing that Man Down was supposed to be in Just Dance 2014. * This song is the first one to have a fanmade alternate mode with the real dancers dancing to the song without any edits made to the dancers' skin tone. The fanmade dance appears on Just Dance Now. * The fanmade routine has no Gold Moves. ** It is the second routine (barring Just Dance routines and Just Dance 4 Mashups) to not have Gold Moves, after Jailhouse Rock’s Line Dance. * When viewing an Autodance of this song, P1 from Turn Up the Love (Classic) appears on the bottom left corner, but he does not appear in the background. * On the coach selection menu, P2 makes the same pose to The Way (P1). * The Fanmade routine reuses moves from the classic routine and ''I Was Made For Lovin' You'''s classic routine. * If you look closely on the fanmade routine, P2 messes up on some moves. ** For example, a pictogram said for P2 to go down but she didn't (this mistake can be seen during 2:03 of the video for the fanmade routine). Although, this could just be a pictogram error instead. * As seen in the Just Dance Now files, the square for the fanmade routine wasn't meant to have a border. * Sometimes, a glitch will occur; when playing the Extreme version of the song, the dancer will freeze up while playing the routine. However, the lyrics, background and pictograms will not freeze up and you can still be able to earn points.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOaOJTa_-Y0 Also, there's another glitch in the coach’s leg. * If you look at the pictogram names for the fanmade routine in the Just Dance Now files, you can see that one of the pictograms are named "justmaxbl_kinky.msm". Gallery blurredlines.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' Blurredlinesaltdlc cover generic.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Extreme) SJOP41 24054ef2 14.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Mashup) Blurred Lines Fanmade.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) justmaxbl.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) (Revised Version) justmaxbl_thumb@2x.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Beta Fanmade Square) blurredlinesopener.png|''Blurred Lines'' on the menu blurredlinesmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu blurredlines_cover.jpg|JDNOW Cover BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar 135.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Blurred_Lines_P2_Avatar.png|P2'S "Just Dance 2016" Avatar 227.png|''Extreme Avatar on Just Dance 2015'' justdance2014-blurredlines.jpg|Classic Blurred Lines unknown dancer.png|The coach from Man Down in the background Blurred lines extreme.jpg BLURRED LINES EXTREME DANCER.png|The Extreme dancer blurredlinespictos.png|Pictograms justmaxfanmadeblpictos.png|Fanmade Pictograms glitch inhisleg.png|Glitch in the Extreme coach's leg U w0t ubi.png|Image showing the pictogram name "justmaxbl_kinky.msm" from the Fanmade routine's files Videos Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars (DLC)-0 Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 Just Dance Now FANMADE Blurred Lines by JUSTMAX WII-1 Just_Dance_Now_-_Blurred_Lines_by_Robin_Thicke_feat._Pharrell_Williams_4*_Stars Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke fea References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Beta Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016